Adieux
by Mich' Loinvoyant
Summary: Lelouch a gagné. Karen ne sait toujours pas qui il est, mais Suzaku a deviné, et Lelouch le sait. Suzaku est prisonnier et Lelouch vient lui rendre visite.


Base : Code Geass  
Disclaimer : pas n'à moi. (Et je dirai presque que j'en suis heureuse, parce qu'ils sont pas faciles à gérer, ces persos O.o)  
Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant  
Genre: sorte de shounen-ai, sorte d'inceste,…à peine plus que dans la série, mais plus quand même. Se passe en une sorte de post-série, où Lelouch a gagné et où CC réclame le paiement du contrat, ce qui, à l'époque où l'idée a germé, nécessitait le départ de Lelouch dans mon esprit. Malheureusement, l'épisode 23 est passé par là, et la scène ne se présente plus tout à fait comme au début, vu que je n'arrive pas à le négliger. Mais c'est resté à peu prés tel que je l'avais imaginé.  
Rating : oh, on va monter au PG-13, pour les suggestions d'inceste…mais bon…  
Notes : Ce n'est QUE du dialogue(ou presque), ce dont je ne suis pas vraiment fière, mais tant pis. En plus, je n'explicite pas vraiment la relation Lelouch/CC comme j'en avais envie (cette scène est né dans mon esprit après l'épisode 15, je crois (celui qui finit sur Lelouch et CC se serrant la main), mais finalement, ça a donné ça. J'avais envie d'écrire de Suzaku/Lelouch, j'avais envie de me débarasser de cette scène, et pour rendre justice à la façon dont elle m'est passée à l'esprit, ma foi...je n'ai pas eu envie d'essayer de décrire davantage. En fait, si j'ai essayé, mais ça n'a fait que dénaturer, je laisse donc les choses telles quelles.

**ADIEUX**

-Et ce prisonnier-là, qu'allons nous en faire, Zéro ? Nous devrions le tuer.  
-Zéro, non- ça ne sert à rien ! Il ne combattra pas, ça n'apporterait que des combats et ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut !  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Karen.  
-Je ne… !  
-Si, tu t'inquiètes. C'est normal, tu l'as côtoyé et c'est quelqu'un d'attachant. Mais ce n'est pas la peine, je ne lui veux pas de mal.  
-Il vous hait, vous savez ?  
-Oui, je sais. Mais peu importe. Je vais lui rendre visite. Coupez les caméras et n'intervenez en aucun cas.  
-Coupez les caméras ?  
-Et les micros.

°°°°°°°°°

-Pourquoi, Zéro ?  
-Je veux lui parler. Face à face.  
-Tu !...Tu comptes lui monter ton visage ?  
-Il le connaît déjà.

°°°°°°°°°

-Laissez-nous seuls.  
Les gardes sortent, inquiets mais obéissants.  
-Alors ? On vient rendre visite au vaincu ?  
Le ton de Suzaku est ironique, mais Lelouch n'en tient pas compte.  
-Pas vraiment. Je suis venu te parler, c'est tout.  
Lelouch enlève son masque.  
-Ou te dire adieu, plutôt.  
-Adieu ? L'ordre des Chevaliers Noirs a décidé ma mort ?  
-Non, je t'ai dit que je ne venais pas en tant que Zéro!  
Lelouch soupire et s'assoie à côté de Suzaku.  
-Je viens te dire adieu.  
-On ne l'a pas déjà fait ?  
-On ne cesse pas si facilement de considérer quelqu'un comme un ami.  
-Tu as pourtant essayé de me tuer.  
-Après Euphie…La seule personne qui aurait pu se mettre en travers de mon chemin sans que je l'en écarte sans remords était Nannaly. Rien ne pouvait plus augmenter ma culpabilité.  
-Hm.  
-C'était un accident ; mon Geass était devenu permanent et je ne le savais pas, je lui ai donné cet ordre pour plaisanter et…Enfin, cela m'a avantagé, alors ça revient au même pour toi.  
-…Oui, pour moi en tant que chevalier de Euphie et ennemi juré de Zéro. Pas pour moi en tant Suzaku, ami d'enfance de Lelouch. En tant que tel, j'ai mal pour lui en même temps que lui.  
-…Maintenant, Zéro est plus réel que Lelouch. Ce dernier n'existe plus que pour deux personnes.  
-Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi.  
Silence, assez court.  
-Je te hais, tu sais.  
-Oui, mais ça ne change rien pour moi.  
-…Je sais.  
Nouveau silence, beaucoup plus long cette fois.  
-Et maintenant ?  
-…Zéro va disparaître, comme Lelouch a disparu. Je resterai bien, mais j'ai passé un contrat. Au final…il ne restera qu'elle et moi. C'est le contrat.  
-…  
-Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ?  
-Par rapport à l'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs, tu veux dire ? Ou de manière générale ?  
-Les deux...En fait, sourit Lelouch, je te propose un marché : Zéro disparu, tu n'as plus de raison de combattre l'Ordre, Alors, je te fais libérer avant de partir, et en échange, tu ne fais rien contre eux et tu veilles sur Nannaly.  
-Je n'écouterai pas Zéro ; il ne fait que mentir. Et là, c'est lui qui parle.  
-…Un peu sans doute. J'aimerais tout laisser en ordre derrière moi avant de partir. Mais l'Ordre n'y est pour rien pour Euphie.  
-Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?  
-Tu connais assez Karen pour savoir qu'elle ne se serait pas mêlée à une telle mystification, non ? Et tu sais qu'elle est suffisamment haut placé pour que le lui cacher soit impossible…L'ordre croit sincèrement à la version officielle d'une Euphemia hypocrite.  
-Tu as sali sa mémoire, aussi.  
Suzaku n'est plus que haine, toute amitié disparue.  
-Oui. Je t'ai dit, après l'avoir tué, plus rien ne m'était important, il n'y avait plus rien que je refusais de faire. Te combattre ou salir sa mémoire était négligeable auprès de ce meurtre.  
Suzaku eut un sourire horrible : haineux, ironique, méprisant, et terriblement triste et compatissant.  
-…En fait, tu te hais autant que je te hais.  
-Dans la mesure où j'ai encore de sentiments, oui.  
-Et tu as encore des sentiments ?  
-Je suis ici, non ?  
Leurs yeux se rencontrent, et durant un instant, ils reviennent à l'époque où ils ne connaissaient pas la seconde identité de l'autre, où ils n'étaient qu'amis.  
-…Quel ordre m'as-tu donné, cette fois-là ?  
-… « Survis ».  
-Ah.  
-Oui.  
Ils ne se regardent plus, leurs yeux à tous deux perdus dans le vide.  
Puis Suzaku, tout à coup, annonce.  
-D'accord. J'accepte le marché de Zéro ; il disparaît et je ne combattrai plus l'ordre. Le reste…C'est une affaire entre toi et moi, non ?  
-…Oui, je suppose.  
-Alors, par égard pour deux vieux amis, je protégerai Nannaly.  
-Merci.  
Encore un silence.  
-Il faut que j'y aille, maintenant.  
-Oui.  
Ils se lèvent, puis se regardent dans les yeux. Suzaku hésite, tend la main, se reprend et la retire. Il sourit.  
-Il y a encore une chose qui n'est pas réglée.  
-Ah ?  
Suzaku sourit plus largement.  
-Oh. _Ca._  
-Oui. Ca.  
Le sourire de Suzaku s'efface, laissant la place non pas à une expression de crainte, mais d'attente. Lelouch reprend la parole, d'un ton un peu plus tendre.  
-C'est vrai…En un autre temps, en d'autres circonstances…les choses auraient été différentes.  
-Malgré Nannaly ?  
-Malgré Euphie ?  
-Oui.  
-Oui. Mais c'est trop tard, non ?  
-N'est-ce pas un adieu ?  
-…Oui, c'est un adieu.  
Lelouch pose la main sur la joue de Suzaku, approche doucement son visage du sien, puis accroche son regard à celui de Suzaku.  
-Adieu.  
_Mon ami, mon ennemi…mon amour,_ ajoute-t-il en pensée en prenant possession de ses lèvres pour quelques instants.  
Lorsqu'ils se séparent, leurs yeux se retrouvent instantanément et Suzaku répète :  
-Adieu.  
Et Lelouch se détourne, attrape son masque, se dirige vers la porte et, arrivé à celle-ci, jette un dernier regard à Suzaku.  
Puis Zéro enfila son masque et partit.

**FIN**


End file.
